Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention is directed to organosilicon compositions, and more particularly to certain silicone liquid crystals, silicone vesicles, and silicone gels.
At least as early as 1957, Plueddemann in U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,250 (Jul. 24, 1962) had prepared new polymers in the form of solutions, fluids, viscous fluids, tars, and rubbery solids, by reacting organosilicon epoxides with amine compounds. However, the systems used to prepare these new polymers were anhydrous, and even when a polar solvent such as ethanol was used, it was present at a very high solids level during the reaction, i.e., at least forty-nine percent by weight or more. No new polymers were prepared by Plueddemann in silicone fluids like (i) volatile polydimethylsiloxanes such as hexamethyldisiloxane, octamethyltrisiloxane, and decamethylcyclopentasiloxane; or (ii) nonvolatile polydimethylsiloxanes with a viscosity in the range of 5-10,000 centistoke (mm2/s).
As a result, Plueddemann was not able, and it was not Plueddeman""s intent, to prepare any new organosilicon compositions in the form of a silicone liquid crystal, silicone vesicle, or silicone gel, which are the primary focus of the present invention.
The invention relates to silicone liquid crystals, silicone vesicles, and silicone gels, formed by combining (i) an amine functional silicone or an organic amine compound, (ii) an organic epoxide containing at least two epoxy groups or an epoxy functional silicone containing at least two epoxy groups, and (iii) water.
In a second embodiment, silicone gels are formed by combining (i) an amine functional silicone or an organic amine compound, (ii) an organic epoxide containing at least two epoxy groups or an epoxy functional silicone containing at least two epoxy groups, and (iii) a silicone fluid other than the silicone defined in (i) and (ii).
A third embodiment involves forming silicone gels by combining (i) an amine functional silicone or an organic amine compound; (ii) an organic epoxide containing at least two epoxy groups or an epoxy functional silicone containing at least two epoxy groups; and (iii) a polar organic compound or a nonpolar organic compound other than the organic compounds defined in (i) and (ii), in which the polar organic compound or the nonpolar organic compound is present at a concentration to provide a level of solids less than 40 percent by weight based on the total weight of (i)-(iii), where (i) and (ii) are the solids.
One or more active ingredients can be included in any of the above embodiments.
These and other features of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the detailed description.